Cupid
by MoonlightGlacier
Summary: Everyone knows about cupid. But did they know, cupid hated his job? Did they know, cupid was cold? Did they know, cupid was forced to be cupid? And did they even know what cupid's true identity was? Then they would be shocked to know cupid truly was the 10th division taicho, Hitsugaya Toshiro. IchiHitsu. COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1: I hate my job

Hey^^ First: Thank you very much to all who voted on my poll^^ This was the story with most votes^^ I really hope you will enjoy it^^

For those who read my other stories, I know I'm not done with all my stories in-progress, but I have decided I will use those two stories I have left, to get my mind off this story if I need it. So there will probably go some time before I update to the other two stories, sorry.

This is story number seven^^

And I know it's waaay past valentines day, but I got this idea when it was close to valentines day, sooo...

Anyway, here's the story:

* * *

Chapter 1. I hate my job.

* * *

Ichigo opened the door leading to his house. "I'm home!" He called out to his family.

His eyes widened as he saw a black-haired man flying at him, foot first. "Welcome home, Ichigooo!" The man yelled as he was in the air. The orange-haired teen was just in time to duck under his father's surprise attack. The old man ended up on the other side of the street across from their house, moaning in pain from crashing to the ground.

The orange-haired teen let out a sigh of relief. He frowned and walked into the house, closing the door behind him, letting his father complain about the pain in peace. "Crazy old fool" Ichigo muttered. "Why does he always try to attack his own son like that?" He mused for himself, and went into his room. He laid his bag on his desk chair, and let himself fall on the bed.

But he began to feel something on the bed and sat up, pulling the duvet away to see the stuffed lion, breathing heavily for air. Kon pointed accusingly at Ichigo. "Are you trying to kill me!? You should watch where you land that big butt of your's next time, you baka!" The lion folded his arms and let out a grunt. "I'm telling Rukia about this when she gets back" He said stubbornly.

Ichigo only frowned. "Yeah go ahead. She wont care anyway. And I don't have a big butt! What are you doing under the covers anyway?"

"Bostov!? Where are you!?" They could hear Yuzu call.

Kon paled up, even though he was a stuffed toy. "If she asks you, I'm not here!" He told Ichigo before leaping under the pillow, careful not to let his tail show from under it.

Yuzu stuck her head inside Ichigo's room. "Hey, Ichi-nii. Have you seen Bostov, my stuffed lion? I can't find her. I've made a really cute new dress for her. Look!" She smiled as she showed Ichigo the red dress with white blondes. It was puffy. There followed a little pink parasol with it, and a white hat with a tiny red rose sewn on. "Bostov's boyfriend will love it!" She exclaimed.

Ichigo's lips curved slightly upwards, forming a slight smirk, that was unnoticeable for anyone else but himself. He was so going to play evil now. Very evil. "Yeah, I've actually seen him- I mean her. She's under my pillow"

Yuzu brightened up at that, and ran into the room, ripping the pillow from its place, where she found the scared-to-death stuffed lion. She picked it up and lay the pillow back on its place and skipped out of the room while humming, letting the lion and the dress sway in each of her hands as she swung her arms back and forth, making Kon want to throw up, feeling sick.

Ichigo had a grin on his face. He was sure Kon was going to want revenge for this, but what could a stupid stuffed animal do? He lay back on the bed. "Finally I can get some piece and quiet" He said for himself. His mind began to wander off. _"Tomorrow is valentines day. I would like to see Toshiro again. Maybe I should go to the soul society, and pay him a visit? It's been a while since I last saw him. Maybe I should buy him a gift for valentine's day tomorrow. What would everyone think if they found out I like him? I wonder what he's doing right now?"_ He chuckled a bit for himself. _"He's probably yelling at Rangiku for something she's done, or not done..."_

* * *

"Matsumoto!" A loud roar was heard from the tenth squad taicho's office. He was sitting on his chair. There had popped some veins on his face. He was holding up some papers that had gone from white, to completely black in a matter of few seconds, and ink was dripping off of them. His hands were covered in ink as well. The busty orange-blonde fukutaicho had spilled the ink all over the papers. "Watch your step, baka! I don't have time to clean up after you! I have to go to the world of the living!"

The woman was standing in front of the desk, and looked at her taicho in confusion. "But, taicho, you're always so busy. Relax a bit. It wont hurt you"

The white-haired slammed the papers on the desk, making some drops of ink splutter off and go in all directions, mostly hitting the busty fukutaicho, making her squeal a bit. But still somehow, not even the tiniest drop hit himself. Toshiro held up his fist at her. "I'm leaving for the world of the living! You will to take care of this!" He was pointing at the mess on the desk. "And if I find a single drop of ink when I get back, I'll make sure your hair will stay frozen for at 'least' a month!"

Rangiku paled at the thought of her hair, stiff. "But, taicho! If you freeze my hair, how do you expect me to look beautiful!? The hair plays an important role of looking attractive!" She complained.

Toshiro rolled his eyes at her. He folded his arms to his chest. "You could just have avoided spilling the ink. Now there is only one way to avoid it, and that is by doing as I told you to! Clean this up!" He stood up from the chair. "I'm going to wash the ink of my hands. Then I'll be leaving to the world of the living. This time, I'll have to stay there for one or two days, so you'll need to take care of the paperwork. Or you know what will happen!" He warned before leaving out of the office.

The busty woman was watching as her taicho left. "He's always like this. He just never has time for anything. Ever since the first time I met him, he's been like this" She looked at the desk and let out an annoyed sigh. "Why did I have to make such a mess?..."

* * *

A senkaimon opened in the middle of the air. A black hell butterfly came gracefully flying out of it, followed by the white-haired taicho. The gate closed behind him and disappeared. He was standing in mid-air. "Time to pay Urahara a visit...again" He sighed for himself "I really hate my job" He shunpoed off to the Urahara shoten.

The man clad in the green kimono and brown haori, was standing outside, waiting for him. "Ah, you're early today, Hitsugaya taicho" Only one of his green eyes was showing, as the other was hidden by the shadow cast from his green and white striped hat. "But that is understandable, seeing as it is valentines day tomorrow. You have to be prepared. Valentines day would be a disaster without you"

"Are you done now?" The taicho asked in annoyance. "I really just want to get this over with. I'm doing my daily route now, then we can talk about tomorrow when I get back. It's not like I haven't done this a thousand times before"

The shop keeper scratched the top of his striped hat. "Alright, alright. But I'm impressed the soutaicho and I still are the only ones who know about this" He turned to walk into the shop. "Come on in. Your equipment is ready. And I've prepared a room so you can stay here seeing as you probably wont be going back to the soul society right away. I've prepared your gigai as well, so you can stroll around if you like, when you get back from your route. Everything is ready..."

* * *

He took an arrow out of the quiver on his back. He was standing on a tree branch above a bench in the park. A man and a woman were sitting on the bench, trying to figure out something to say to each other. He placed the arrow on the string of the bow he had in his hand, and pulled it back. He aimed the arrow at them. He let it go, and the arrow was sent flying at them, and hit straight on. The couple started talking sweet words to each other, that made him want to puke. "Those were the last ones. Finally" And he took off, flying...

* * *

Ichigo entered the Urahara shoten. "Kisuke, I need you to prepare a senkaimon for me" He said.

Said man looked at him in slight surprise. "Ichigo? Are you planning on going to the soul society?" He asked. Ichigo gave him a short nod. "Hmm, are you sure? It's valentines day tomorrow"

"That's why I need to go"

The man pulled forth his fan, covering the grin that was formed on his lips. "Ah, I always knew there was something going on between you and miss Kuchiki. Finally going to ask her to be your valentine?"

Ichigo flinched slightly in surprise. "What?" _"Asking Rukia to be my valentine? That will never happen. I'm not even into girls. But there's no way I'll admit that. And certainly not to Urahara. I'm only going to tell Toshiro"_

Kisuke put the fan down. "Now, now. It's alright. Even if she has a bit of a temper, Kuchiki is quite the catch. I understand" His grin was still stuck on his face.

Ichigo only frowned and didn't reply anything to that. Just in that moment, Toshiro came walking into the room, coming from one of the rooms in the shop. He was in his gigai. He saw Ichigo talking to the man. "Any problems?" He asked.

Both of them looked at him. Ichigo's eyes widened a bit. "Not at all. Ichigo just wanted me to open a senkaimon for him so he could go to soul society" Urahara said.

"Toshiro is here?" Ichigo was confused.

Toshiro felt a vein pop. "It's Hitsugaya taicho!" He snapped at him. He folded his arms to his chest. "And can't I be here? I'm going to stay here at least until tomorrow. So you'll just have to deal with it, baka"

Kisuke turned to look at Ichigo. "So, about that senkaimon-"

Ichigo was fast to reply to that. "I've changed my mind. I'm not going to soul society after all" And he hastily walked out of the shoten, closing the door behind him. Leaving the two look at the door in confusion.

Kisuke scratched his cheek. "Did I say something wrong?"

* * *

First chapter finished^^ And when I say first chapter, I mean 'first' chapter, as in, the story will still get more chapters so don't freaking judge by first chapter!...Wow, I'm harsh today...sorry.

As I said, I know it's 'way' past valentines day, but you still get the story...

Anyways, again, thank you very much to those who voted on my poll^^

You're welcome to leave a review^^

By: MoonlightGlacier.


	2. Chapter 2: You're Cupid?

At last. I finally finished this chapter. It took a bit long, sorry. And thank you for the reviews^^

Here's the story:

* * *

Chapter 2. You're Cupid?

* * *

Toshiro lazily awoke in the room Urahara had prepared for him. He sat up, and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. He looked out through the window in the room, seeing it was already morning. He frowned. Urahara seriously needed to get some curtains or something similar to put up.

He stood up and grabbed his clothes. He sensed nothing yet, and there was no sign of anything any time soon. So he decided he would just take a walk until the mess would begin. He left the shoten, not bothering to tell Urahara he was going out for a while. The man was probably sleeping anyway, and wouldn't notice...

* * *

Ichigo was walking on his way to school. He had decided he would ask Toshiro out after school. But he soon noticed the white-haired walking in the opposite direction from where the school was, towards him. His eyes widened. Though, it didn't look like Toshiro had noticed him, since he was busy with his cellphone as he was walking. He was still in his gigai. The kawari fastened his pace, almost running over to him. "Hey, Toshiro" He smiled widely at him.

Toshiro felt a vein pop. He looked up at Ichigo and shouted at him. "It's Hitsugaya taicho!" He nearly broke the phone, since he was gripping it a bit too firmly.

Ichigo never got tired of calling him by his first name. He was always so cute when he was yelling at him. Wait. This could be a good chance to ask him. He took in a deep breath. It was more nerving than he thought it would be, but he really wanted to ask. He averted his eyes a bit, and scratched his cheek, while blushing. "There's something I want to ask you. Toshiro, willyougooutwithme?" Ichigo blurted out the words in one word.

The smaller had to raise an eyebrow. "First. I didn't get what you were saying at all. Talk a bit slower. And second..." He narrowed his eyes. "It's still Hitsugaya taicho!"

Ichigo took in a deep breath, trying to say it slowly. "Will. You-"

A vein popped on Toshiro's forehead and he cut him off. "That's too slow, baka!"

Ichigo sighed, but his blush deepened a bit. "Will you go out with me?" He felt bold for asking. He'd never asked anyone before.

The white-haired shinigami looked at him with wide eyes in surprise at first. Then he averted his eyes so he was looking at the phone again. "I will have to decline. I'm busy" He said as if it was no big deal to him.

Ichigo looked down at his feet, not really liking that Toshiro found it this easy to reject him. "What are you so busy doing then?" He looked around in the quiet surroundings. There were only a few students walking on their way to school, and some girls were giggling as they were talking between each other and giving Ichigo a dreamy look which he didn't notice. He looked at the taicho again. "I don't sense any hollows or anything. So what is keeping you busy?"

Toshiro just stood there, doing something with the cellphone for a while, before he sighed. "Hollows do not appear on valentine's day. And they don't even dare to show themselves before at least a week after, either. It is the day they fear the most. Valentines day is the day cupid has to work all day till midnight. They would never want to get hit by cupid's arrow. They fear love" He had his eyes on the cellphone the entire time while expalining to Ichigo.

Ichigo almost fell flat on the ground by that. He never would imagine Toshiro talk about Cupid and love. "So Cupid is real?" He had to ask. He was a bit taken aback when Toshiro looked at him, and gave him a short nod. "What do you mean, valentines day is the day Cupid has to work until midnight? Doesn't he work all the time? I mean, love never rests. Right?"

Toshiro got a weird look on his face at that. "Work all time? That would make anyone collapse" He almost shuddered at the thought, but then his face became serious. "You're wrong. There are a limited number of people who fall in love every day. And there is only one period a day they do. Some times, it's in the mornings. Some times, it's at nights. Some times it is in the middle of day. You get the point. And these periods only last as long as it will take for Cupid to shoot all of those people with arrows. However, valentines day is unpredictable. Cupid has to be alert to any people falling in love at any moment it should be"

The orange-haired teen, was a bit confused. "How do you know this much about Cupid?" He asked.

The taicho stubbornly looked away from Ichigo, and back at the phone in his hand. "Does that matter? Don't you need to go to school anyway?"

It was as if he just hit a wall. "Oh, you're right! I have to go! Catch you later, Toshiro!" He ran off.

Toshiro narrowed his eyes. "It's Hitsugaya taicho!" He yelled after him. He turned around and started to walk again, letting out a grunt. "He needs to learn respect" He mumbled for himself as he was doing something with the phone. But then he stopped, turning his head in the direction Ichigo left. Suddenly he sensed something and quickly snapped out of it. He began to run back to the shoten. "So now it begins..."

* * *

His eye was twitching as he was doing his math. _"What the heck is this!? I don't get it at all!"_ Ichigo shouted in his thoughts. _"When did it all get this hard to understand!?"_ He let out a sigh. _"Okay, just keep calm, and do the math"_ He grabbed his pencil and looked at the paper again. He gave up. _"Man, I'm far behind everyone since I became a shinigami. Hollows have appeared none stop and I have to stop them. I'm glad they don't appear on valentine's day"_

The kawari lay the pencil back down, and gave himself into gazing out of the window, seeing as that was something he was good at. _"And what's worse, I just can't stop thinking about Toshiro"_

Suddenly he jumped, and almost falling off the chair, as a harsh sound of a stick slamming on his table was heard. He looked up at the angry-looking teacher. "Kurosaki, gazing out the window is not what you go to school for! Pay attention to my class!" She wasn't just angry-looking. She 'was' angry.

He flashed a little scared smile and scratched the back of his head. "S-sorry" All the other students snickered a bit. The teacher pushed up her glasses and proceeded with tutoring the class. Ichigo let out a sigh. He couldn't help but go back to gazing out the window. That very image of Toshiro so easily rejecting him, showed in his mind. He got a dismal look on his face. _"I knew it wouldn't be easy, but...I never imagined it would be this hard to get rejected..."_

* * *

Ichigo was walking on his way home after a long day in the school. He'd gotten many valentine gifts from many girls too. He appreciated it even though he wasn't into girls, but not right now. The rejection Toshiro gave him had haunted him the entire day. He'd just been so cool about it, like he'd done it a million times. He hadn't even looked at him while saying those words.

Lost in mind, he didn't pay much attention to where he was going. He finally snapped himself out of his thoughts, and noticed he was in the park where many couples always came at valentine's day because it was so romantic taking a stroll in the park, holding hands, and kissing on a park bench.

Suddenly a couple started yelling at each other, drawing much attention to them. All the people were looking at them in confusion, wondering what it was all about, and if it really was that important to start yelling in the park, ruining the mood for some of the other couples. Ichigo was just about to leave the park, when suddenly he saw Toshiro arrive in a flash on a tree branch, above the little crowd of people with the angry couple in the middle, yelling at each other. He'd probably used shunpo.

But then he noticed Toshiro had wings on his back, like an angel. He was about to walk over to him, when suddenly the taicho was holding a bow and arrow in his hands, aiming at the couple who were the core of attention at the moment. Ichigo's eyes widened when he let go of the arrow, and it was sent at the couple, but much to his surprise, the arrow didn't seem to harm them. Instead, the couple started to apologize to each other and become happy and lovey again.

That's when he realized it. Wings. Bow and arrow. Couple falling straight back in love again. Ichigo's eyes were as wide as they could be. "Toshiro is Cupid?" He whispered for himself. It just didn't fit at all. Wasn't Cupid supposed to be...not so cold and careless? It was 'Cupid'. He had to be sweet and caring, right? Not like Toshiro, who was frowning more than Ichigo did himself. But he'd seen it with his own eyes.

When he finally got over the shock, he couldn't help but smirk. He pulled his cellphone out of his pocket and hurried to take a picture before Toshiro flew away. He looked at the picture he'd just taken, and his smirk widened. "I bet Toshiro wouldn't want anyone to find out about this. It wouldn't be that good for his pride if anyone did" He made up a little plan. "I'll just blackmail him to go out with me" He usually wouldn't allow himself to do something like this. He would never stoop so low...but he just couldn't help himself. Besides, once had to be the first time. Right?

* * *

Yup^^ Thanks to Black Cat Angel for the idea about the blackmailing^^

Hope you liked it^^

A review is always appreciated^^

By: MoonlightGlacier.


	3. Chapter 3: That's blackmailing

Yo^^ I'm sorry again...for updating so late. But I've been busy with stuff.

I'm not good at English. I'm sorry for any misspelling and grammar you might find.

I don't want to keep you from reading my story anymore, so, here's the story:

* * *

Chapter 3. That's blackmailing.

* * *

Ichigo sat on the bed in his room. He was staring at the cell phone in his hand, considering if he really should do it or not. He'd wanted to do it at valentine's day, but Toshiro had been busy. So now he was sitting and considering it. He had been so sure before. Then the image of Toshiro rejecting him the day before, came to his mind again, and he frowned. He typed a number down and put the phone to his ear, waiting for someone to answer.

_"Hello?"_ He could hear Toshiro's cool and collected voice through the phone as he answered after a while of listening to it ring. It sounded different through the phone, but he knew it was him.

Ichigo took in a deep breath. "Hey, Toshiro. It's Ichigo"

_"Kurosaki? Why are you calling me? I don't recall having given you my number. And stop saying Toshiro, it's Hitsugaya taicho already!"_

Ichigo had to chuckle a bit for himself at that. "I asked Kisuke about your number"

_"If this is about a date, I already gave you my answer"_ He sounded annoyed.

Ichigo was silent for a while, before he frowned. "You might want to change your mind about that. That is, if you don't want anyone to find out about your little secret" Ichigo had to gasp at himself. He was surprised over how evil he sounded when he said that.

_"What exactly do you mean by that, Kurosaki? My little secret? What's going on?"_

The kawari soon got over it. "Just come over. Come through the window to my room" Then he just hung up on the taicho. He threw the cell phone beside him on the bed, and was just sitting there. _"It's weird. But I'm actually excited about this. Is that bad?"_ He thought to himself...

* * *

After hearing Ichigo say those last words before hanging up, Toshiro took the phone away from his ear, and just stared blankly at it. "What's going on with Kurosaki? What did he mean about my secret?" His eyes widened a bit. "I hope it's not what I think it is" He gripped his cell phone firmly and ran out of the room he was staying in, out in the shop, past Urahara and his three friends, out of the shoten.

Kisuke reached out his hand in an attempt to stop him. "Wait! Hitsugaya taicho! Where are you..." Toshiro had long run off. "...going?" Kisuke was left dumbfounded. He scratched the top of his striped hat. "What's with people? First Ichigo, now him. Is it the shop? Do I need to redecorate it or something?" He asked as he was looking around the shoten. "I guess it is a bit old fashion in here. What if I..." And he went on and on about ideas of how to decorate the shoten. Tessai, Jinta and Ururu had no idea what to think...

* * *

The white-haired jumped up to the open window, and landed on the windowsill. "Kurosaki?" He saw the kawari sitting on the bed.

Ichigo turned his head to look at Toshiro. He smiled. "That was fast" He commented.

Toshiro frowned. "What is this about? What secret are you talking about?" He seemed calm, but a bit curious.

Ichigo took the phone lying next to him on the bed. He showed it to Toshiro, making his eyes widen. "I know you're Cupid" Ichigo said with a slight smirk on his lips.

The taicho jumped down on the floor from the window. He looked at Ichigo with a bit frightened glare. "I swear, if you tell anyone, I'll freeze you over and use you as a training dummy for my squad" If he'd had Hyourinmaru with him, he surely would be holding it's hilt, ready to draw it and freeze Ichigo at any moment.

Ichigo's smile widened a bit. "I'm glad you are threatening me. It will make this a bit easier" He said. "Toshiro, if you don't want anyone to find out, go out with me, and this will stay a secret"

Toshiro's eyes widened. "I can't-"

He was cut off by Ichigo. "Fine, then I'll just have to send this picture to everyone I know. When they learn you're Cupid, they will never really be able to look at you in as much respect again" He warned, waving with the phone in his hand.

Toshiro felt his nerves getting hit. "This is called blackmailing you baka! I cannot believe you would stoop this low, Kurosaki!"

Ichigo let his smile drop. "I thought the same thing...but I just can't help myself. Besides, this is probably the only way to get you to go out with me" Toshiro's eyes widened a bit by that. "So, will you go out with me?"

Toshiro grit his teeth and stubbornly looked away from Ichigo. "Fine" He almost spat. "I just don't get it. We're both guys. It's going to be really awkward"

Ichigo smiled again. "Great!" He said with a cheery voice, ignoring the last things Toshiro said...

* * *

They were walking on their way to some pizza hut, since Toshiro had no intention of going to a fine restaurant like Ichigo had suggested, seeing as only couples did that kind of stuff. He didn't want people to think they were going on a date, even though that was in fact what they were doing. Ordering pizza seemed to be the easier way out of it. Besides, it was cheaper.

Toshiro had just wanted to stay at Ichigo's place instead and order pizza. That could be a date too. But they were walking on their way to the hut to order the pizza, since Ichigo hadn't been satisfied with just ordering pizza through the phone and eat in his room. Taking a walk together would be nice. Just like this.

Toshiro's eye twitched as Ichigo was reaching out his hand for him to take with a wide smile. "Kurosaki, now you're being ridiculous" He said through gritted teeth, rejecting the hand.

"Come on, Toshiro. It's only holding hands" Ichigo whined a bit.

A vein popped on Toshiro's forehead. "That's captain Hitsugaya. And the fact that you're whining, is just stupid. Besides, there are people around. It would just be wrong since we're both guys"

Ichigo frowned, being stubborn. "I don't care what people think, I just want to hold hands"

Toshiro was stubborn as well. "I care what people think, and stop acting like a crybaby. It doesn't suit you at all"

Ichigo started laughing. "See? we're already arguing"

The taicho raised a brow. He began to chuckle, but stopped himself. _"What am I doing? What was so funny about that?"_ He looked away from Ichigo and put his hands in his pockets. _"So stupid"_

They soon reached the pizza hut and entered. The place was cozy, but a bit warm. There weren't as many people as there used to be. It was open and you could see while they were making the pizza. Throwing the pizza dough in the air, and catching it on their fists again. Ichigo didn't really understand how they could deal with knowing people were watching them. He would be really nervous working in a place like that.

"Yes, what would you like to order?" A young, smiling girl asked in a bit flirtatious way. She had short blonde hair, that just managed to be put in a pony tail. Her eyes were sky blue. She looked young enough to be about the same age as him. She was probably working part-time.

"I'll just order..." Ichigo looked at the pizza menu. "...that one"

"Small, medium or large?"

"Medium"

The girl wrote it down on a note pad. She leaned over the counters, and pointed at Toshiro with her pen. "And you?" She asked, seeming a bit more flirtatious than before. Ichigo felt a vein pop, and secretly sneered at her. He looked at Toshiro who was looking at him, making him blush a bit.

But Toshiro only snatched the menu from Ichigo. He looked at it. "That one"

"Small, medium or large?"

"Medium"

She wrote it down on her pad. She winked to both of them before giving the man who made the pizza, the note. Ichigo narrowed his eyes a bit at her. "She was obviously flirting with Toshiro" He mumbled for himself so no one heard.

"It's no wonder she got the job" He could hear Toshiro say and looked at him in a bit surprise. "If she keeps that up, guys could get the wrong idea, and it wouldn't be good for her. But I guess it's none of my business" He sighed. "I've just been through way too much with Rangiku with stuff like that when she's drunk"

"But, isn't Rangiku always flirtatious?" Ichigo had to ask. That's the only part he saw in her when she wasn't fighting hollows or anything.

Toshiro rolled his eyes. "Yeah, more or less. She can take care of herself as long as she isn't drunk" They walked over to a table, and sat down, just waiting for the pizzas to finish. Then they would be out again.

After a while of silence between them the kawari looked at the taicho. "Toshiro, do you hate me for doing this to you?" Ichigo asked.

The white-haired looked at him for a while, with narrow eyes. "It's Hitsugaya taicho" Then he averted his eyes in some other direction and sighed. "Ask me again when the date is over, and we'll see what my answer will be"

* * *

So? Any good? I hope you liked it^^

Reviews are always welcome^.^

By: MoonlightGlacier.


	4. Chapter 4: Kon's wrath

Yeah...I'm so sorry I haven't been updating this story for long...I blame you! *Point's at Bloodyredblackwolf* You made me draw instead of write, how could you!? I was so in to this story, now look what you've done!...alright, I admit it, its me T.T I'm too weak! I just got worked up about drawings, I forgot to write my story...sorry (And sorry for blaming you Bloody)

Here's the story:

* * *

Chapter 4. Kon's wrath.

* * *

The blonde girl was speechless as the two shinigami were standing by the counters, arguing about the paying thing. "I'm telling you, I'm paying" Ichigo said in his usual stubborn way.

But Toshiro wouldn't back down. "And I'm telling you, I don't want you to pay for me. That only makes this seem like a date" He was frowning.

"This 'is' a date" Ichigo retorted.

Toshiro let out a grunt. He looked away from Ichigo. "Fine. I suppose it's only fair to let you pay for me" He crossed his arms to his chest. "After all, you forced me into this" He said in an unforgiving tone of voice.

The kawari sighed in annoyance. He turned to the very confused blonde girl. "Alright, I'm ready to pay" The girl only nodded, dumbfounded, as she mumbled out how much it cost. Ichigo gave her the money, and they left the pizza hut with the warm pizzas. And Toshiro had ordered Ichigo to carry his as well. Ichigo didn't mind though.

After they had walked for a while, Ichigo began to chuckle a bit. Toshiro looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "What's so funny?" He asked.

"Did you see her face? You have to admit that was a bit funny" Ichigo chuckled some more.

Toshiro only looked at him as if something was wrong with him. He looked away from Ichigo and took the phone out of his pocket. The small digital black numbers that showed the clock, was forming 22:14. He sighed and put the phone back in his pocket. _"The day is over soon enough, and I'm stuck on a date with this baka. But I can't tell him. And if I leave now, he'll send that damn picture to everyone he knows. I'm surprised he would do something like this. I never thought he would be able to. I can only hope the date will end before the day"_

Ichigo was looking at Toshiro who seemed to be thinking about something. "Toshiro, is something wrong?" He asked.

Toshiro snapped out of his thoughts. "How many times do I have to tell you to call me Hitsugaya taicho and not Toshiro?" He snapped. He sighed, knowing Ichigo would never listen to him, but he would keep correcting him however. "No, nothing's wrong" He looked Ichigo straight in the eyes.

Ichigo felt a bit nervous by the intense stare he was getting from Toshiro. He could read 'Mind your own damn business' all over Toshiro's face and mostly in that stare. He fought back the urge to hold his hands up in defence. "Okay, okay. Geez, sorry for asking" Ichigo mumbled out at end.

They were walking with an intense air about them. If any people met them on their walk, they would try to walk around them. It seemed like eternity before they finally reached Ichigo's house with such intense air about them. Ichigo actually wished he didn't blackmail Toshiro now. They went into Ichigo's room. After a while of silence, Toshiro finally spoke. "Kurosaki, are you just going to stand there and stare at me, or are you actually planning to get on with this so-called date so I can be leaving?" He asked with folded arms.

Ichigo sighed, thinking maybe Toshiro would loosen up a bit later on."Yeah, you're right. Here's your pizza" Ichigo handed over the pizza. Both sat down on the floor, and began to eat. "Toshiro-"

"Hitsugaya taicho"

"-I'm just wondering, isn't Cupid supposed to be a baby with small wings, and not...a shinigami with wings, and looks, like an angel?" Ichigo asked, ignoring that Toshiro corrected him.

Toshiro felt a slight blush forming on his cheeks when Ichigo said he looked like an angel. He looked away to hide it. _"What is wrong with me?"_ He thought to himself. "Where did you hear such stupid nonsense? A baby shooting people with arrows? Are you crazy? Where do people get such ideas from?" He said, still not looking at Ichigo.

Ichigo shrugged. "Well, that is the image people get when they think about Cupid. A baby with small wings and wearing diapers, with bow and arrows"

Only then did Toshiro look at Ichigo with a disbelieving look on his face. "Are you serious? A baby only wearing diapers flying around in the cold, and shooting people with arrows? That baby wont last long. Wether it's because he's only wearing diapers in the cold weather, or the fact that he's equipped with bow and arrows, it's fatal. A baby should never be set on such a task"

Ichigo laughed full-heartedly at that. "And yet they send a kid out to do it"

Toshiro frowned and felt a vein pop. "I'm not a kid!" He stubbornly looked away. Ichigo laughed again, which made Toshiro glare at him. "It's not funny!" The kawari only kept his smile, and took a bite of his pizza. Toshiro let out a grunt and bit down on his own pizza. He looked back at Ichigo. "Kurosaki, what exactly made you want me to go on a date with you? And why 'me'?"

Ichigo looked up from his pizza slice, which he was about to take a bite of. He put it down again. He started to blush a bit and scratched his cheek. "I can't really put my finger on it. I guess it's because, every time you're not with me, or I'm alone, you're the one who's always on my mind. I can't help it" He put his own hand on his own chest. "And when you're with me, it's like fireworks are exploding in my chest. I can't let go and just ignore it. I have to confront it. Or I'll never be able to get over you, if I ever do" His blush deepened. "Only by really being with you and talk to you, would help me through this. I have to get to know you better so I can fall out of this crush...or really fall in love with you"

The taicho had wide eyes in surprise at his words. His cheeks were just as red as Ichigo's. "T-that's stupid. Why would you have a crush on 'me'?" He just wouldn't allow himself to accept it. Though, deep down, he felt something weird and new for him. He just knew he was going to be disappointed if Ichigo would come up with a stupid excuse to forget everything he just said to him. But why?

"I don't really know" Ichigo answered his question. Then he smirked. "Maybe you hit me with one of your arrows" He teased a bit.

Toshiro frowned at that. "That's not how the arrows work, Kurosaki. Even if I hit you with an arrow, it will have no effect unless you are in love with the person, and that person loves you back. It takes two to love you know. I'm only helping them on with my arrows. If a couple get into a fight or something, I have to be fast to shoot them with an arrow, or they could fall out of love, fast. It is only a crush you're dealing with now"

Ichigo blinked. "I was only kidding, Toshiro. You don't have to take everything so seriously"

Toshiro sighed. "Love may be a game for you people, but it is a serious matter for me. Though, if you fall too deeply in love, it could internally hurt you, and badly. So it is dangerous taking too lightly" Then there popped a vein. "And it is Hitsugaya taicho!"

Ichigo was only looking at Toshiro frown at him. "Can't you...at least give me a chance to see if I made a mistake or not?"

The taicho widened his eyes in surprise at that. He noticed the hopeful look in Ichigo's eyes. He sighed. "Fine, I'll give you a chance, but only one" He said with a strict look on his face.

Ichigo smiled softly. "Thanks, Toshiro"

"Hitsugaya taicho" They went back to enjoying their pizza and talk about something else...

* * *

Kon was angrily walking on his way to Ichigo's room. He choked up some feathers on the way. He'd been locked in a birdcage in that horrible girl's room for two days. That girl had dressed him up in a bird suit she'd made and put him in that cage. And the thing was 'pink'. He'd spent the last two days, trying to pry the cage open, and had finally succeeded. He was still wearing the damn suit, trying to get the zip to work so he could get out of the thing. He was so going to get revenge on Ichigo for this.

He neared the door to Ichigo's room. He jumped up to the handle and pressed it down, only to find it being locked. _"who's there?"_ He could hear Ichigo's voice through the locked door.

A vein popped on kon's face. "I'll get you for this, Ichigo! Your stupid sister dressed me up in a bird suit!" He yelled angrily at him. "Get out here and fight like a man you coward!"

_"Sorry, but I'm kind of busy right now. We can fight later, Kon. And don't call Yuzu stupid"_ He heard Ichigo yell back.

Kon felt another vein pop. "Fine! I'll tell Rukia!" He stubbornly stomped away, but because he was only a stuffed lion, it didn't sound loud. But suddenly he got an idea. He smirked. "I'll just get in through the window. Then he will feel my wrath" He said for himself, while rubbing his paws together.

* * *

I hope you liked it^^

Reviews are always welcome and very much appreciated^.^ (Or the next chap might take just as long, oh yeah, I'm evil)

By: MoonlightGlacier.


	5. Chapter 5: Fading into black

Yo. I'm sorry this took so long to update. I never intended for it to take this long. There were some problems. First, I didn't really want to update before I drew the cover to this story, which took way longer than I thought. Then I was done with it, but then the internet decided to be mean to me, so you only get it now. Sorry.

I'm not good at English, sorry for any mistakes.

Here's the story:

* * *

Chapter 5. Fading into black.

* * *

The stuffed lion was crawling up the wall, outside the house, trying to get to the open window that would lead him to Ichigo's room. But there was heard a loud crash and he fell all the way down again. "Ow, that wasn't good for my butt" He complained and rubbed the sore spot. He was a stuffed animal, so he didn't get any bad injuries. He looked up to the window from his position on the ground. "What was that noise anyway?" He smirked. "I bet Ichigo was being the clutz he is and fell over something. Serves him right. I'll crawl up there and laugh at him" Kon said, and crawled back up and came to the window, about to jump forth and laugh at him, but froze.

Ichigo was lying on the floor as he had predicted. But he was lying...on top of someone! "T-that's...that's...the brat taicho" He said to himself, shocked. "I had no idea Ichigo was that kind of guy" He suddenly smirked, and had a glint in his black toy eyes. "This is perfect" He took a camera out of nowhere and snapped a picture. "I get a better revenge than I thought. Nee-san is going to know about this when she gets back" He stepped away from the window, and disappeared into the night...but came walking back again, having red cheeks. "Uh...I forgot I'm staying in this house..."

* * *

They were lying on the floor, both having a blush on their cheeks. Ichigo had stood up in order to close the window, but had tripped. He had managed to stop himself from falling further than- That's when he realized how close their faces really were. His blush deepened, but he didn't move from the spot. They were just lying in that position, until Toshiro frowned and felt a vein pop. "Don't just lie there. Get off of me, Kurosaki!"

Ichigo hastily scrambled of Toshiro and his cheeks got a shade darker. "S-sorry"

Toshiro sat up and straightened himself. Still having a frown and a deep blush, which he hid from Ichigo. "Just remember to watch your own two feet next time" He said in irritation.

Ichigo smirked at that. "Next time? Are we going to go out again?" He knew Toshiro would glare at him for saying that, but it was worth it.

As he had predicted, Toshiro glared at him. "Don't get in over your own head, Kurosaki" He was still frowning, and still had his blush. "This is the only date we're going on, so cherish the moment while you still can, baka"

Ichigo smiled. "That's what I'm planning to do, Toshiro"

Toshiro widened his eyes in surprise, before he looked away from Ichigo, his blush deepening a bit. "It's Hitsugaya taicho" He said in a kinder tone than he'd ever used when correcting Ichigo. _"How can he just so recklessly say such words? Isn't he afraid of what I might think of him? Doesn't he know it makes him seem desperate? He never ceases to surprise me, that's for certain. That baka"_ Toshiro thought. Even so, he couldn't help but let the ghost of smile, form on his lips.

Ichigo walked over to the window, and closed it. He turned to look at Toshiro. "Do you want to watch a movie or something?" He asked.

The white-haired looked up at Ichigo. _"He really doesn't intend to end this date, does he?"_ He sighed. "Fine" He took the cell phone out of his pocket. His eyes widened at the black numbers, which was showing the time. 23:32. _"This is bad. But I don't want to tell him. Maybe he is one of those people who fall asleep during a movie. I can only hope so. But it wouldn't surprise me if he did"_ He put the phone back in his pocket.

"Lets go downstairs" Ichigo said. They took the half eaten pizzas in their hands. Maybe they should have ordered a small-sized instead. Ichigo unlocked the door and they went downstairs. They placed the pizza on a kitchen counter, and walked into the livingroom.

That's when Toshiro noticed how quiet it was. "Where is your family, Kurosaki?" He asked.

"They are visiting a cousin. I didn't feel like going, so I stayed behind. They wont be back before late tomorrow, so we pretty much got the house for ourselves...well, except that Kon's here" Ichigo explained. "So, what movie would you like to see?" They were fast to choose a movie, and put it on.

Not even halfway through the movie, Toshiro started to feel tired. His body felt tired and slightly heavy. He took the cell phone out of his pocket again. Just as he had feared, it was already past midnight. He put the phone back in his pocket, and looked at Ichigo. He was watching the movie. The white-haired let out a sigh and looked back at the screen with the moving pictures. _"I suppose this is going to be it then. I have no intentions of telling him"_ He thought to himself.

The kawari looked at Toshiro, who looked a bit troubled. "Is something wrong, Toshiro?" He asked, concerned.

"No" A fast and firm reply. "And it's Hitsugaya taicho"

Ichigo found it a bit suspicious. He had been a bit too fast to answer according to him. He frowned. "If something's wrong, you should tell me about it" He stubbornly told Toshiro. And completely ignored being corrected.

Toshiro gave him a glare. "If I say nothing's wrong, nothing is wrong. It doesn't concern you anyway, so leave it" But he knew Ichigo better than that. If something did not concern him, but bothered his friends, he would make it his business too. _"Why can't that baka just leave things alone?"_ Toshiro thought to himself.

"You don't know me very well if you think I'll just stand by and do nothing to help you with whatever problem there is. Even if you don't like me after this, I still consider us friends and I would do anything for you, Toshiro." Ichigo had raised his voice a bit.

The white-haired looked away from him. "That's what I hate the most about you" He said in a low and a bit angry voice. _"And still, that is what I like the most about you"_ His cheeks got a light shade of pink at that thought. _"W-why did I think that? There is something wrong with me"_ He closed his eyes. _"Enough. I wont think more of it"_ He looked back at Ichigo. "And besides, it's Hitsugaya taicho" He corrected, again.

Ichigo ignored his last words, and sighed. "Is it really that bad to tell me?"

Toshiro was hesitant to reply this time. "No" And this time, it didn't seem like a lie. "It's not that bad I tell you about it" He looked away stubbornly. "But if you like me to give you a chance, I prefer to keep some things a secret from you, even though there supposedly would be no harm in telling you. I just like to keep it for myself, unless I really 'have' to tell you. Besides, I'd like for you to tell me some things about you too. It's not fair I have to be the one to tell"

Getting to know that, Ichigo felt somewhat irritated. He really wanted to know what it was. But maybe Toshiro was right. It wasn't fair he got to ask the questions. It was about time to switch the parts. "Okay. What would you like to know about me?"

But much to Ichigo's annoyance, Toshiro only hushed him. "Not now, we're still watching the movie, so be quiet" He said, having his eyes focused on the screen.

Ichigo sighed in annoyance, and rolled his eyes. But let his own eyes fall on the movie too. Thinking about it, it was a bit scary, the movie. He looked at Toshiro in the corner of his eye and saw him still looking a bit troubled. He smirked. "Now I know what it is. You're scared of the movie"

Toshiro gave him a weird look. Then he closed his eyes in irritation. "Scared of the movie?" He repeated in murmur. "How stupid can you get, Kurosaki? I fight hollows, and that is more scary than a mere movie, baka. You're not being very smart in suggesting something so ridiculous"

Ichigo still smirked. "Yeah, but you're used to the hollows. I doubt you're used to the movie. It could always be an option. Some people are scared of a tiny spider, while they don't fear being near an alligator"

The taicho let out an irritated sigh. "I'm still not scared of the lame movie" He stated, and that seemed to be the final words for that topic. They went back to watch the movie. But his body only seemed to feel heavier and heavier for every second that passed. He only wished Ichigo hadn't been there. But he was going to keep it for himself until the kawari noticed it himself.

Though, it wasn't long before Ichigo noticed how pale Toshiro looked. He seemed to look weak too. It worried him to see the white-haired like this. "Toshiro, you don't look too good right now. What's wrong?"

Toshiro looked at his own hands, but everything seemed to get darker before his eyes. "Not now" He told himself. But nothing in his body would listen to him. He looked up at Ichigo, who only seemed to be getting darker too. "Kurosaki, y-you're...fading into black" He managed to make out the words, before he only saw black before his eyes, and was out like a light.

* * *

Uh...if you've read any of my other stories, you know I like to mess them up big time...sorry, but that's just how they turn out

Ah well, despite me messing it up, I would appreciate some reviews^^

By: MoonlightGlacier.


	6. Chapter 6: A lie

Hey'ya people^^...uh...why are you looking at me like that? If it's because I haven't updated for a while now, I...eh... *Hides behind the sofa* I'm sorry!

Here's the story:

* * *

Chapter 6. A lie.

* * *

His eyes twitched slightly. He slowly and slightly opened them, getting a blurry view of something orange. At the color, he hastily opened his eyes fully, noting that the kawari was so close to his face. Toshiro's eyes widened. Ichigo had closed eyes, and his face only seemed to get closer to him. He hastily pushed the orange-haired teen away. "What the hell are you doing, Kurosaki!?" He yelled at him, having a mad blush on his cheeks.

Ichigo was now lying in a weird way, on the opposite end of the sofa as he had been pushed away, blinking in surprise. "W-what? Toshiro, you're awake?"

Toshiro narrowed his eyes in annoyance. "As you can see, genius" He snapped, and kept himself at the other end of the sofa. A vein popped on his forehead. "And it is Hitsugaya taicho!" He growled. He was looking at Ichigo in suspicion, hiding the blush that seemed to not want to leave his cheeks. "What were you doing just now?"

Ichigo tensed. His face flushed and he scratched his cheek, averting his eyes, looking like he wanted to just spurt off. He at end gave Toshiro an apologetic look, and held up his hands in defence. "Look, I know what you're thinking, but you're wrong. I just..." He trailed off, his blush deepening. Suddenly he began yelling in nervousness. "I wasn't trying to do anything! I swear!"

Toshiro was only looking with a raised eyebrow at Ichigo. Then there popped a vein and he held up a fist. But his blush was still to see. "That's not convincing at all, baka! You should be glad I don't have Hyourinmaru with me!"

Ichigo tensed again. His face still being flushed. "I-I was only trying to...uh..." He trailed of again, averting his eyes again. Suddenly he realized something. "Wait. Why am I making stupid excuses?" He asked himself. Then looked back at Toshiro, determined about something. "It's not 'my' fault you suddenly passed out! I was only trying to help, Toshiro!"

The white-haired folded his arms to his chest. "Tch! With your eyes closed? And so close to my face? Yeah, that's how you're supposed to help someone" He sarcastically muttered through gritted teeth. Then stubbornly looked away from Ichigo. "Besides, I don't need your help. And you just blew the little chance you got, Kurosaki"

Ichigo was only staring at Toshiro. He had a frown on his face, and yet, there seemed to be a blush on his face too. _"Am I seeing things?"_ Ichigo thought to himself. _"Wait. He didn't correct me this time"_

"And by the way, it's Hitsugaya taicho" He suddenly corrected as if he'd heard Ichigo's thoughts.

Ichigo looked like he'd just been stomped on. _"Guess I was too fast to think that"_ He looked back at the smaller male. "Toshiro, what happened anyway? Why did you suddenly just pass out like that? It's not normal" He sounded worried.

The taicho looked at him for a short time, then stubbornly looked away again. "It's Hitsugaya taicho. And it still is none of your concern" But then he just suddenly started to feel tired again. "Not again" He said to himself. He tried to stand up to get away from Ichigo, but his legs felt sloppy and he fell.

But Ichigo managed to catch him before he hit the ground. "Toshiro, what's going on with you!?" Toshiro pushed himself away from Ichigo, ending up on the sofa again. He brought a hand to his forehead. "Toshiro! Tell me!" Ichigo demanded.

Toshiro only grit his teeth at his loud voice. "Baka, don't yell. I'm having a headache" He hissed. "And start calling me Hitsugaya taicho already"

"What's going on?" Ichigo asked, determined to get an answer.

The taicho sighed. "It's Cupid's curse"

"Cupid's curse?" Ichigo repeated.

"As I told you, love is not just fun and games to me. It is my duty as Cupid to help people move on with their relationships. I suppose I already told you the periods last as long as it will take for me to shoot those people with my arrows. Well, it is only true as long as I do it before midnight. But the longer I wait, the weaker I become. And if I don't do it...well, you've witnessed some things it can do to me" Toshiro explained.

Ichigo Scratched the back of his head, though, worried about Toshiro. "You pass out. You get headaches. What more can it do to you?" He hoped nothing more would come.

Toshiro seemed to be musing. "I don't really know. I'm too tired to think straight at the moment. I guess you'll just have to wait and see. But as I said, the longer I wait, the weaker I become. As much as I hate to say this, I need the love people can give to stay strong. If I don't do my job, all love will disappear from this world. If all love disappears, who knows what will happen to me? I'm not ready to find that out, so it sort of keeps me forced to do my job. And more importantly, who knows what will happen to the world if there is no love?"

"Of course the love will not fade away after just one day of departure from my job, but Cupid's curse will only get worse" He looked straight into Ichigo's eyes. "Don't you think you've had enough fun? Can't we just end this date now?"

Ichigo clenched his hand. "If we end it now, I still wont know if it's meant to be. I still have these feelings for you, Toshiro. I don't know if they'll ever disappear if I just let you go now"

Toshiro looked at him with a cold glare, that seemed to freeze even time. "Let me make it easy for you then. I hate you. I hate more than ever now. There is no such thing called friendship between you and me. There never has been. Not even close. Even if you have feelings for me, those feelings can never be mutual. And it is Hitsugaya taicho. Just get that straight in your sorry excuse for a brain"

Ichigo was staring at him with wide eyes. He couldn't believe the words that had just come out of Toshiro's mouth. How could he say such things? They had always been friends, right? Why would he say they never had been? He looked down to the ground, still having wide eyes. "H-how can you say that? You're lying. We've always been friends"

"Tch! Is that what you've been telling yourself all this time? You're more messed up than I thought"

Ichigo was completely lost. He didn't believe a word of what Toshiro was saying to him. But still...the fact that Toshiro was saying those things, just kept him lost. "You're right" He at end whispered. "You should go"

Toshiro walked out into the hall, and opened the door, but before he walked out and closed it, he looked at Ichigo who had followed him to the door. "You're right, I 'was' lying" He was smirking and disappeared out of the door.

Ichigo only stood still in place, staring at the closed door. Then a vein popped on his forehead. "That little brat!" He yelled out in frustration. "I can't believe he can be that stuck up! He 'knew' I wouldn't believe his words, but get confused enough to not really think it through, and ending up letting him go! He will pay for this! I'll make sure of that! I can't believe he has the heart to pull that off! Geez! You should think he would be more kind-hearted seeing as he is Cupid" He complained and crossed his arms to his chest. "But I guess Cupid is only as cold-hearted as his real identity"

When he finally had calmed down after his yelling, he leaned against the door, and let a small smile come to his lips. "Though, I'm glad it only was a lie..."

* * *

He never really left. He was only standing outside the door, clearly hearing Ichigo yell in frustration for himself from inside, till he at end had calmed down, and he could only faintly hear the last words he said. Toshiro had a soft smile on his lips. "Baka, how could it 'not' be a lie?" He whispered for himself in a very low voice. He had a blush on his cheeks. _"What is going on with me? It seems, no matter what very idiotic things that kawari put me through, it doesn't seem to matter too much...I'm not...?"_ His blush deepened and he shook his head. _"What am I thinking? There's no way"_ He thought to himself and started to walk back to the Urahara shoten...

* * *

Toshiro opened the door to the shoten, only find it's owner sitting on the floor, engulfing some candy, despite it was very late, and way past midnight. He had a weird look on his face at the sight. When the man wearing the strpied hat noticed him, he only looked at him. "What? I have my needs"

Toshiro just kept looking at him in a weird way, before his eye twitched sligthly. "How rude of you, Urahara. Don't you know it's not very nice not to share?" He irritated stated. _"At least now I know the reason he always sleeps in. It's no wonder when he stays up all night eating candy"_ Toshiro thought to himself, before walking on his way to the room he was staying in.

Kisuke only watched him go, before scratching the top of his hat. "Hmm? I didn't know he liked sweet stuff. But I have to say, I wonder where he's been the entire day?" He mused for himself.

* * *

Thank you for reading^^ *Hears growling and hides behind the sofa again* What!? Are you still mad at me!?

I can totally picture Urahara sitting up late at night in the shop, eating his precious candy :3

Well, what else can I say?...you guys must know by now, that I love messing up my stories...(no, not really. They just end up that way for some reason unknown to me T.T)

By: MoonlightGlacier.


	7. Chapter 7: Meddling Kisuke

Hello again people^^ It was about time I updated a story. I'm so sorry it took so long. *Evil smirk* But you're not rid of me 'that' easily hehe

Here's the story:

* * *

Chapter 7. Meddling Kisuke.

* * *

Ichigo burst open the door to the Urahara shoten, startling Kisuke out of his attempt on snatching a caramel from the shop's shelfs while no one was looking. Though, Ichigo hadn't seemed to notice. "Where is Toshiro!?" He demanded in an angry tone.

Urahara blinked at him at first, then seemed to tense a bit. "Oh, eh...I asked him to run an errand for me. So he's not here at the moment" He had a nervous smile on his lips, and was scratching the back of his neck, clearly trying to cover for the guy. Ichigo didn't pay it much attention though. He knew what was going on. Another job as Cupid, clearly.

But that didn't make Ichigo less angry. He stomped into one of the shop's rooms, with a short round table in, with Kisuke following him. He settled down on a cushion. "Fine, then I'll wait for him here" He stated, determined not to leave before having talked to Toshiro.

Kisuke had no idea what was going on. "Ichigo, is there something wrong? You don't seem to be too happy"

Ichigo didn't reply to him. Instead, he looked at Kisuke, and asked him a question. "Did you see Toshiro get back?"

The shop owner remembered the night before, when he was only enjoying some candy, and Toshiro wasn't too happy that he didn't share. Though, he was interested by that question. "Yes. Why do you ask?"

"Did he seem weird in any way to you?" Ichigo had to ask, and was actually hoping so.

Urahara raised a brow at that. "Not really. He only seemed to dislike the fact that I was eating candy, and didn't share. I don't think there was anything weird going on. Though, I didn't know he liked sweet stuff" Kisuke explained.

_"What? Toshiro likes sweet stuff?"_ Ichigo thought to himself. _"I would never guess that"_ He stood up. "Okay, never mind. I'm sorry for just barging in like this. I'll be going now" He left without another word.

Kisuke just stood, blinking in confusion. "What was that all about?" He asked himself...

* * *

Toshiro opened the door to the Urahara shoten, when suddenly it's owner was standing right in front of him, looking determined about something. He looked very serious. It made the little taicho feel a bit uneasy.

"Hitsugaya taicho..." Kisuke started, having a serious tone in his voice. "I've been wondering, what's your favorite sweet?"

The white-haired blinked at that. Was that it? Was he looking so serious just to ask him what his favorite sweet was? He narrowed his eyes slightly. "Why does that matter?"

Kisuke began to wave it off, while having a nervous smile on his lips. "I was just curious to know. That's all" He explained. _"My curiosity will get the better of me one of these days. Though, it is for business"_ He thought to himself.

Toshiro raised a brow. "I don't see why it would be any of your interest to find out. But if you really want to know, it's jelly beans"

"Ah, I see" Kisuke smiled. "Though, I have to say, I never thought you were the type for sweets" Urahara admitted.

Toshiro sighed. "Everyone have their own taste. You don't look like the type to sit up late at night to eat candy. And yet, I saw you do just that last night" He defended.

Kisuke scratched the top of his hat. "Ah, yes. I suppose you're right. And could you please do me the favor not to tell Tessai about it. He thinks I eat too much candy. I have to sneak around if I want any"

Toshiro gave him a weird look. _"This guy has problems"_ He thought to himself. "Sure, I guess" He said with a careless tone of voice.

Kisuke let out a breath. "Good, that's a relief to know. Tessai would kill me"

"I'm going out for a while" Toshiro said, and went to the room to get his gigai. And then he went out.

Kisuke waited till he was sure the taicho was gone. He took the phone, and dialed a number. He pressed it against his ear, and waited for someone to answer.

_"It's Ichigo"_ He heard Ichigo's voice through the phone.

Urahara snickered a bit. "I found out what Hitsugaya taicho's favorite sweet is. Do you want to know?" He said in a playful voice.

Ichigo was quiet for a while, before he spoke. _"W-why do you think I would care to find 'that' out? I don't give a crap about it"_ Ichigo obviously was lying. It was clear he was curious about it.

Kisuke laughed at that. "You can't hide it from me" He mocked. He looked around in the shop. When seeing he was the only one around, he looked at the shelf next to him, with candy. "It's obvious you like him. Just admit you do. If you admit it, I'll tell you what his favorite is, for free" His voice got more and more playful and mocking. He took a caramel from the shelf and stuffed it in his mouth.

_"W-what!? I'll never tell you! How could you ever 'think' that I have a crush on him!?"_

Kisuke smirked at that. "That's interesting. I never said you had a crush on him. I only said you liked him. Like means as in person too. Who ever said I meant like him in 'that' way?"

Even though he couldn't see him, he was sure Ichigo tensed at that. _"It's 'you' we're talking about here!"_ Ichigo yelled at him. _"It's clear you meant it 'that' way!"_

"Okay, okay, you got me" Kisuke admitted. "Yeah, I meant it 'that' way. Anyway, do you want to know or not?"

_"Tch. No way. I don't want to know. If I do, I'll ask him myself. Don't get all meddling in this, Kisuke"_

"Fine, fine. But I'll tell you, he's on his way over to you now" Urahara told him.

There was silence for a while, before Ichigo spoke again. _"Yeah right. And why would he be on his way over to me?"_

"If you don't believe me, call him and ask him yourself" Urahara took the phone away from his ear and hung up. He smirked. "This should get interesting" He said to himself...

* * *

After Kisuke hung up on him, Ichigo took the phone away from his ear. "Damn Kisuke and his stupid meddling" The kawari said in annoyance. He looked at the phone in his hand. _"Maybe I should call Toshiro and ask"_ He started to dial a number, but before he could finish, the doorbell rang. Ichigo looked up from his phone in confusion. _"Who could that be?"_ But he already knew. He walked out of his room and downstairs, to get the door. He opened it, and even though he knew, he was surprised to see Toshiro actually standing outside the door. "Toshiro?"

The taicho sighed. "Look, Kurosaki. I only came back because you still need to ask me a question. Isn't that so?"

Ichigo only looked at him in confusion. "I do? What question?"

Toshiro sighed in annoyance. "Don't play dumb, baka. You know what I'm talking about"

Ichigo got deep in thought. What could it be?...

* * *

_She wrote it down on her pad. She winked to both of them before giving the man who made the pizza, the note. The orange-haired teen, narrowed his eyes a bit at her. "She was obviously flirting with Toshiro" He mumbled for himself so no one heard._

_"It's no wonder she got the job" He could hear the white-haired say and looked at him in a bit surprise. "If she keeps that up, guys could get the wrong idea, and it wouldn't be good for her. But I guess it's none of my business" He sighed. "I've just been through way too much with Rangiku with stuff like that when she's drunk"_

_"But, isn't Rangiku always flirtatious?" The kawari had to ask. That's the only part he saw in her when she wasn't fighting hollows or anything._

_The taicho rolled his eyes. "Yeah, more or less. She can take care of herself as long as she isn't drunk" They walked over to a table, and sat down, just waiting for the pizzas to finish. Then they would be out again._

_After a while of silence between them, the kawari looked at the taicho. "Toshiro, do you hate me for doing this to you?" The orange-haired asked._

_The white-haired looked at him for a while, with narrow eyes. "It's Hitsugaya taicho" Then he averted his eyes in some other direction and sighed. "Ask me again when the date is over, and we'll see what my answer will be..."_

* * *

Ichigo's eyes widened in realization. "Of course! That's it!" He looked at Toshiro. "You want me to ask the question now?"

Toshiro crossed his arms to his chest. "Would I be standing here if I didn't?"

Ichigo sighed. "Guess not. But why is it important I ask the question?" His eyes widened in realization once more. "Wait. I know why. You said I should ask the question when the date was over. That's it. And that's why you want me to ask the question now. Isn't it?"

"Isn't it clear?" Toshiro muttered while having a little blush on his cheeks.

Ichigo smirked a bit. "So, this actually means I have to ask the question for the date to be over. When I said you could go yesterday, the date hadn't really ended. Did it?"

Toshiro looked at him with wide eyes. _"Damn, I didn't think he was that smart"_

"Then what if I 'don't' ask the question yet?" Ichigo was still smirking. _"This is a perfect way to get back at him for doing that to me"_ He thought to himself.

Toshiro's eyes widened a bit more and he grit his teeth. "Jerk" He muttered, just low enough that Ichigo didn't hear.

"Then it means..." Ichigo's smirk widened. "We're still on a date"

* * *

I hope it was okay after such a long wait^^

Nice surprise huh?

Please leave some reviews^^

By: MoonlightGlacier.


	8. Chapter 8: Just this once

Yo everyone^^ It's a really long time last updated this story. So it was about time to do something about that.

Here's the story:

* * *

Chapter 8. Just this once.

* * *

Toshiro grit his teeth, glaring at Ichigo, who was doing something with a DVD player. They never got to watch the entire movie, so now they had started it again. "It will never work between us" He suddenly said.

Ichigo looked at Toshiro, who was sitting in the sofa, in the corner of his eye. He noticed he was glaring at him, just as Ichigo had predicted. Of course Ichigo felt bad for making Toshiro go through with this, but he refused to let him go just like that. He knew the saying, 'If you love someone, let them go. If they come back, that's how you know'. But Toshiro wouldn't come back. Never. "Why?" Was all he could say. Though he sound as heartbroken as he really was.

Toshiro sighed in irritation. "You're a human. And besides, I'm way older than you even if I don't look it. And you don't even know my age"

Ichigo too, sighed in irritation. "I don't care about that. All I care about, is that I love you, Toshiro" He had to gasp at himself. And Toshiro's eyes widened. Did he really love him? Yeah, he had this huge crush on him, and it only grew no matter how badly Toshiro treated him. He couldn't do anything to stop it. And this was what he wanted all along. Just to find out if it was real love, or only a crush. He knew it was love when it was this strong.

"W-what did you say?" Toshiro didn't believe it. Yeah, of course Ichigo told him he had a crush on him and all that bull. But 'love' him? That was just out of the question. He had been so mean to him, so why and how? "And that is Hitsugaya taicho" The comment just had to come.

Ichigo ignored the correction, and just frowned in determination. "I don't even care if you are one, two, or three hundred years old. I'll do anything and everything it takes to be with you. I'm even willing to kill myself and become a real shinigami just to be with you"

Toshiro scowled. "Don't be a fool, Kurosaki. You should live your life to the fullest. Don't do such stupid things for someone who doesn't deserve you" He crossed him arms to his chest. "You deserve someone better than me. Someone who can appreciate and see what a wonderful guy you are. Besides, I'm Cupid, I don't have time for such foolish things"

Ichigo did 'not' miss the part about Toshiro calling him a wonderful guy. Either, that wasn't Toshiro, or he wasn't feeling very good. Toshiro would never say something like that. He smirked. But said nothing about it. "Are you calling love, foolish? Isn't that what gives you strength?"

"Even so, I still stand my ground" Toshiro did not even blink, still having crossed arms.

Ichigo sighed. "Why is it so hard for you to just give me a chance? I love you"

"Ugh" Toshiro rolled his eyes. "And how long will you do that? How long can you say you love me? No matter how many times you say it, it will always drop with one time a day, until you completely forget to say it. And you just run off with another. I'm Cupid, I've seen it too many times. No matter how hard I try, I can't prevent it. Now a days, it's too much. I'm only getting weaker because of it. I can't keep up. Some day, I'm sure the name 'Cupid' will be lost and forgotten in the years. That's why I can't give you a chance. I don't know how you did it, but you already got a hold of my heart somehow. I can't give you the chance to get a firmer grip, and crush it between your fingers. If Cupid has a broken heart, no one can ever be whole. That's why I tried to stay cold"

Ichigo had somewhat wide eyes at that. "But...I'm not like that, Toshiro"

"That's what they all say" Toshiro was stubborn about this. "And call me Hitsugaya taicho, will you" It was not a question. "It may be you're different from everyone I've ever met. But I've seen the most loyal and trustworthy person I know, do exactly that. I trust you the most of all, Kurosaki. But I just can't trust you enough for that"

Ichigo didn't want to give up either, and said something unfair and desperate. "I've risked my life for you, Toshiro"

The taicho smiled weakly. "I'm grateful for that. But that's unfair to say. You risk your life for everyone around you" He looked away from Ichigo. "Maybe we should just watch that movie now" He wanted to change the subject.

Ichigo was looking at Toshiro for while, then started the DVD. "Yeah, lets" He sat on the sofa, and they just watched it. But unbeknownst to either of them, they just fell asleep, curled up against each other, not really haven gotten much sleep that night...

* * *

Kon happily skipped down the stairs, holding his camera. "I've got something on Ichigo. I've got something on Ichigo" He half hummed and half sang with a wide grin on his stuffed face. "Rukia is going to love this. Rukia is going to love this" He kept on singing for himself.

Then he came to the living room and noticed the two curled up against each other. He got an evil glint in his black toy eyes. "Oh, Rukia is going to love 'this'!" He clashed his paws to his mouth from yelling, looking at the two on the sofa, begging they didn't wake up.

When he'd looked for a while, and neither of them moved, he grinned evilly again. "Phew, that was close" He took a picture, and ran off. "This is going to be perfect. Then Rukia can see what a jerk Ichigo is. And she'll seek comfort in me..." And he kept on daydreaming...

* * *

A senkaimon opened in the middle of the air. Three shinigami walked out of it. But before any of them had a chance to do or say anything, they heard someone yell. "Rukia! You're back! I have to show you something!" The stuffed lion came running with his camera held high above his head.

The three shinigami went down to the lion, wondering what got him so excited, other than seeing Rukia again. "What is it, Kon?" The black-haired shinigami asked him.

"Rukia, you have to see this! It's about Ichigo. He is cheating on you" Kon whined.

Rukia's eyebrow twitched. She stomped on Kon. "What did you say you little furry nutball!? Ichigo cheating on me? Do you really think we're dating!? There is no worse insult, unless you think I'm dating Renji!" She screamed at him.

"Hey! That was harsh" Renji felt very insulted.

Rangiku only laughed at them. "What did you want to show Rukia?" She asked Kon.

Kon looked at Rangiku, and daydreamed a bit, before getting back to his senses. "Oh, that's right. Here" He gave Rukia the camera.

She took it and looked at the two only pictures that were in it, in confusion. "What are these supposed to be? It's only pictures of your paws" She said in annoyance.

"What!?" Kon snatched back the camera, and saw only two pictures of his paws. "No. There was supposed to be some pictures of Ichigo and that brat taicho! Why? Why!?" He asked dramatically. "So unfair" He felt sorry for himself...

* * *

Ichigo suddenly awoke, making Toshiro wake up as well. When they realized how close they were, Ichigo blushed, and Toshiro immediately scrambled away from him, blushing too. "This never happened" He warned.

However, Ichigo only saw that cute blush on Toshiro. He couldn't help but let a small smile cross his lips. "What's with that blush?" He asked, smirking.

Toshiro's blush deepened and he tried to hide his face from Ichigo, looking away from him. "Shut up. You're blushing too"

Ichigo laughed softly at that. "Of course I am. Who 'wouldn't' blush being that close to you?" He laughed some more.

Toshiro's blush deepened a bit more. "Ugh. It's not the first time" He had a frown on his face.

Ichigo remembered when he fell on top of Toshiro, and his blush deepened too. "I guess not" He was more than pleased with the thought. Twice he had been so close to Toshiro, and it felt better and better the more he thought about it. He looked at Toshiro, a bit sadly though. "Hey, I know you've made up your mind about us. I guess we'll never be. So I have a question to ask you" Toshiro looked at Ichigo with somewhat wide eyes, wondering if it really was 'that' question. "Do you hate me for doing this to you?"

Toshiro's eyes widened even more. He couldn't believe Ichigo actually asked him 'that' question. Much to Ichigo's surprise, Toshiro smiled softly. "No. I think I gained more respect for you. You dare to act upon your feelings, which most of us are afraid to do. Which 'I' am afraid to do. I guess I like that about you, even though you go too far some times" He was referring to the blackmailing.

Ichigo was speechless. He never dreamed of something like that to come out of Toshiro's mouth. It took a while before he got over it. He took forth his phone. "Right, I guess I should delete the picture then" He deleted it.

"I guess we never really got to see that movie" Toshiro said. "Maybe, we could do that another time. What do you say?"

Ichigo looked at Toshiro in disbelief. "You really mean it?"

"Sure"

Both of them stood up and walked over to the door. Ichigo was looking at Toshiro for a while, before he spoke. "Hey, don't I get a kiss before you leave?" He then smirked. "On the lips?" Ichigo asked, joking about it.

Toshiro laughed softly. "Baka. You never give up, do you?" It was a rhetorical question. However, much to Ichigo's surprise, Toshiro put his arms around Ichigo's neck, knowing Ichigo meant it as a joke. "Only this once" He whispered before he pressed their lips together, in a longer kiss than it was meant to be.

* * *

Thank you for reading^^

Unfortunately, this is the end. When I started writing this chapter, I didn't know it was going to be the last, so I apologize for no warning in the previous chapter. But I just thought this would make a cute ending to the story.

Even though this is the end, you guys can write a continuation or a sequel to this story if you like^^ But please tell me if you do, so I can read it^^ (unless it's M rated, then I don't want to read it)

By: MoonlightGlacier.


End file.
